Tim
Tim is childhood friend and former representative of Elena Huston, a legendary vocalist known for her hypnotizing voice. History He supported Elena in her career since her beginnings, both buying musical instruments for her as well as gathering members for her band, as well as attending her first street performances, all this he achieved while working as a window cleaner in height. For a time he was the representative of Elena trying to find more people to listen to her and try to get a record company to produce her first album, but he did not succeed because of the little support she had. After a while without the success she wanted, Elena blamed Tim for all of her problems by not being able to reach the ears of more people and not be able to debut as she wanted, she even stopped talking to him and decided to leave him out of her life once she achieved the desired success thanks to a pact she had made with a demon without knowing it. Later he decided to work with a group of treasure hunters, entering a ruined building north of the city, having discovered a hidden room in it tightly closed which was well preserved, inside it there was a large amount of new discs for which they hired the services of Dante to defend them from any paranormal phenomenon that might be there. After explaining to Dante about his craft, he decides to play an album, at the request of his peers, belonging to Elena Huston, which was considered by him to be truly valuable and special. During the song a group of demons minors decided to attack Tim and his team, for which Dante easily eliminated them with a couple of shots, however after this a demon arrived to attack them which had many similarities with Elena. Once the attack started, the demon began to throw powerful cries which sent Tim flying, leaving a wound on his head. When he managed to recover he could notice the similarities of the demon with Elena, just as she managed to remember her face and for which she decided to escape after releasing a last cry. When everything returned to normal Tim was treated and bandaged in the head. Once close to Dante he told his story with Elena being that demon was too much like her, after this Tim feared before knowing that Dante will do his job exterminating the demon that attacked them, being that in the words of Dante Elena Tim had known no longer existed. Once decided, Tim played the album again to call Elena so she could kill her. Tim decided to hide while Dante starts a fight against Elena, after this Tim hesitated to shoot him being that he still remembered the previous Elena, trying to stop her with the words instead of shooting instantly. Dante instead decided to attack the demon by decapitating him and leaving Elena free of his influence. After the battle Tim held Elena in his arms after meeting again, after a short talk she was unconscious. The last thing that is known about him is that he now lives a quiet life with Elena, who went back to his old job as a waitress. Personality Normally he usually acts in a kind way with others and with Elena more specifically, being that he has known her since childhood. When Elena decided to leave him he behaved somewhat resigned since then thinking that the situation had no choice. Thinking that Elena would die, Tim behaved nervously but decided at first, although he hesitated when trying to distract him by demonstrating again how worried he was about Elena and how special it was for him. When everything was over Tim returned to behave again calm and happy being that now could be again with Elena. Appearance Tom is a man with brown hair, blue eyes and white complexion. During his youth he used to wear a green short-sleeved shirt on the upper side of the shoulders to the arms, white on the chest and back, white embroidery at the end of the sleeves and a red print at the center with what appears to be an "E" and a "3" although later on I would use a similar shirt but with the pattern of a gray skull with crossed bones, black basins and a flag under it, in addition to wearing blue denim trousers . While working as a high-end glass cleaner he wore a uniform that consisted of a blue jumpsuit, a black safety belt, white gloves, black shoes, a gray-blue interior shirt, and a white safety helmet. When Elena's agent turned up, Tim wore a gray suit with pants of the same color and a light gray tie, plus a pair of black shoes and a white dress shirt. She has been seen wearing a white jacket in the area of the chest and back, black in the area of the shoulders to the sleeves with a red line crossing from the shoulders to the sleeves and black bottom embroidery. After the passage of time Tom changed his outfit which now consisted of a dark brown open trench coat, a dark blue inner t-shirt with white embroidery on the neck and what appears to be a simple long-necked shirt inside it. In addition to blue denim pants. When everything goes back to normal, you wear the same gabardine closed with a gray dress shirt and a red tie. Apart from that, he uses a black fedora hat with a red bow around it and a black bag that he wears on his shoulder. Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series characters Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Humans